Bring me back to life
by SandyBell74
Summary: After Lori's death Rick felt dead inside. But Michonne had decided to bring him back to life. Dark, kind of kinky story, very mature content. I don't own the characters. Richonne all the way, please follow and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Once again he had the exact same dream. Carl was kind of there too, but most of all the dream was about Lori. Not the woman she was at the end of her life - pale, skinny, nervous, very pregnant.

No, the woman in his dream was the one he remembered from their youth. The woman he had fallen in love so deeply that he had no eyes for anyone else in years.

This Lori was happy and smiling. In the dream she was dancing on the grass with bare feet, wearing silly flowered dress. That kind of dress was a big hit back in the 90's when they first met, he could remember that.

Woman in the dream was his wife back in the days when they were still happy. Before Carl was born, before disputes started. Before she became somewhat bitter and angry. In those days they used to hang out with some friends, including Shane. They drank beer, laughed a lot, had barbecues, listened to bands like Nirvana and Guns'n Roses.

Every time Rick startled awake remembering, missing. He didn't just miss his late wife, he missed the different kind of life, the days when the sun kept shining, the world long gone.

And when he woke up, he was back in the prison again.

He knew instantly that the world had gone to shit, the dead had woken up to eat the living, and that he had lost his wife a long time ago. Even before the outbreak, he knew that now. They had not been happy in years.

And here he was, on his own, in this rude new world.

Every morning he started a new day full of duties. He took care of his pigs, his plants, his son, his daughter. But he felt dead inside.

There was one person in the group who kept track of him week after week.

Michonne had not forgotten anything. Not the fact that it was Rick who took her inside the prison. Who decided not to give her to the Governor. Who gave her an opportunity to be part of something bigger than herself again.

She also had lost a lot. Her loved ones long ago, her best friend Andrea recently. But she took the losses differently. She felt that death on their heels made every day special, unique. So many people had died that those who survived had an obligation to live fully every day. She enjoyed the fresh air she inhaled, the wind on her cheeks, the way her katana felt in her hands. She did not think of the past nor the future. She lived in the present. Always.

And recently she had decided something. Rick was the one who took her in. She would be the one who would take Rick out of that empty shell he was living in.

Because Michonne could see that it was not life worth living.

She was not much of a talker, but she had talked about Rick with many people in the group. From the small pieces she had built a picture of his loveless marriage and the betrayal of his best friend. She knew now everything that had happened to Rick before she herself joined the group.

And the rest she could guess.

Rick and Lori. No decent sex in years. No shared laughs. Very few things in common. Arguing. Nagging. All that shit, endlessly. And now, after her death, feelings of guilt and grief combined.

She had decided that she would bring Rick back to life. She would do it in any means necessary.

And she would start tonight.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I decided it's time to know more about our friend Michonne. And good old Rick. Please follow and review.**

**Love,**

**SandyBell **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was going to be a boiling hot day. Rick had woken up early and walked to his crop. He knew that the plants needed water. He also had to space out the lines and provide support to some delicate sprouts. So he had a lot of work to do today. Pigs also needed water and nourishment. For a moment Rick thought of his late colleagues at the police station and smiled a bit. Back then he managed to kill out the only plant he had on the window ledge of his office. And here he was - growing food for dozens of people. The guys would have laughed, seriously.

As he started his work he couldn't help but notice another early bird. Michonne. She had done her shift up in the watchtower, slept a bit and now she had some time for herself. She used it wisely. She worked out.

First she did her taiji movements. Slowly, elegantly, beautifully. She was very focused. Obviously she had been practising the same routine for years.

After that she took out her horse. Some days earlier she had built a little obstacle course near Rick's field. And now she used it to practice with her horse. She kept encouraging the animal obstacle after obstacle, took the tour again and again. Soon both the horse and the rider were sweaty and covered with dust. And yet they kept going.

After hours Michonne finally stopped, took care of the horse and let it rest. She went for a quick snack on the prison yard and took a short shift by the fence, killing walkers.

But after that she came back and continued her practice. This time with the blade.

At this point Rick had to stop his work just to watch the woman. Her skill with the blade was truly amazing. It was like she was born with that weapon in her hand. She made a few quick series of attacks and wheels.

While watching her a random thought went through sheriff's mind. If only Lori had something like that in her. Some warrior spirit. Even just a little bit. She may have lived longer. But she never truly adapt to this frightening new world.

It was already getting dark when Michonne finally stopped her practice.

"Do you need a hand there, Rick?" she shouted.

"No, I'm fine, thanks", he said and started to finish his work as well. His eyes followed the beautiful black woman as she walked inside the prison. She moved so smoothly, so flexibly.

Rick felt sweaty as always after a long hot day on the field.

As usual he decided to hit shower facilities of the prison next.

That part of the prison was quiet at this hour. Rick walked in the large bathroom and stripped of his ragged overalls, his sweaty t-shirt and his dusty boots. He tossed them on the bench near the door and walked to the showers naked.

Suddenly he froze.

It was at that moment he realized that there was someone else in the room already.

Michonne.

She was as naked as the day she was born. And she had a large kettle filled with boiled water at hand. There was also a big bucket of cold water on the floor. Obviously she was mixing them together in order to get suitable water for cleaning up.

"Oh, it's you. Great. Come on, I could use a hand here, this is heavy as hell", she said lifting the kettle.

"Here is enough for both of us."

Rick hesitated covering himself with the hand.

Michonne glanced him prominently amused.

"Come on, Grimes. You're a big boy. Surely you have seen it all before. I don't mind."

And just like that she turned back to her dishes.

Rick felt like an ass standing there with his dick in his hand. At the same time he couldn't help but to stare at Michonne.

Obviously she was wrong about something. Rick had never seen anything like her before.

She was like a black statue in that empty white room. Muscular and beautiful. Her belly was incredibly flat. Her bum was deliciously round but firm. Her every movement reflected physical force and balance.

Rick swallowed. Then he decided to act as casual as possible. He let go of his crotch, stepped closer and started to help Michonne with the water. At the same time he was painfully aware of her nakedness. Her breasts were surprisingly luscious considering how thin she was. The nipples were hard, round and very dark.

Michonne was obviously lost in her thoughts when she started to wash herself. She did not look at Rick not once.

- Think of something boring, Grimes, Rick told to himself quickly.

The pigs. The alphabet. Lori's cooking. The pigs again.

"Can you wash my back, please?" Michonne asked politely and turned her backside to Rick.

"Sure", Rick said and did so.

But all he could really think about was how white the soapy foam looked against Michonne's skin.

Finally she stopped washing and rinsed herself out one last time.

"You can keep the rest of the water. Sweet dreams, Grimes", she said lightly, took her towel, turned her back to Rick and walked out of the room.

When left alone Rick leaned against the wall breathless.

He really had no choice but to release himself with the hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Rick could not get any sleep that night. His body was tired, but his mind was very much awake. He kept seeing Michonne in his mind. Her velvety skin. Her beautiful figure. Her smile so rarely seen.

Rick felt bad about himself. He was supposed to be a leader of the group. He should treat everyone with equal understanding and respect. Michonne was a valuable member of the group. Obviously in the bathroom she had just shared a relaxed, spontaneous moment with a friend after a long, hot day in the sun.

And what did he do? Misbehaved like a schoolboy in heat. Longing after her. Picturing her body in his mind. Masturbating. God, he truly was an ass.

Rick kept writhing on his narrow bed and tried to think about something else.

All he could think about was having sex. It felt like some part of him had suddenly awaken.

When was the last time with Lori? To be honest, Rick couldn't remember very clearly. It must have been on the farm, before Shane had died. In that last winter when Lori was pregnant and the group kept travelling around the countryside they avoided each other for months.

So - nothing in nearly two years. No wonder he was restless now.

Finally Rick fell asleep. That night he didn't dream about Lori.

There was one other who lie awake in the darkness of the prison that night. And Michonne was also on his mind.

That bitch.

The man knew that the woman with the blade was interested in the sheriff. Neither of them had noticed him, but he surely had kept track of them. He had followed their footsteps. Noticed the way she was looking at him.

It made him angry. So angry that he clenched his fists in the dark.

His agreement with the Governor was so clear. He would infiltrate the prison. He would spy everybody in there. And the day would come when he would get the sign. Then he would open the gates to the Gov and his men, ease their coming in any way possible.

He had even named his prize already.

He would be the first one who would have Michonne. The Gov had promised that.

He had wanted her for months now.

The only problem was that the Governor and rest of his men had disappeared. No sign of them in months, nothing.

Now it was just him. Alone here, coveting that bitch.

But he would have her one way or the other.

Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The following day was hot as well.

At the breakfast on the yard Hershel gave a little speech asking that someone would go for a quick little run. Because of the heat the amount of mosquitos had accumulated. Almost everyone in the prison had painful insect bites now. Hershel needed cortisone and aloe vera salves for the bites. Some miles north there was a little mall with the pharmacy. Antibiotics and painkillers were long gone, but many other meds were probably still there. Who would go?

"I can go", Michonne volunteered at once.

"But I must take a car. The horse is still tired because of our practice yesterday."

"Ok, fine, but I don't want you to go alone this time", Hershel said.

Many volunteered to go with her. Daryl, Maggie, Bob Stookey, Tyreese, few more hands signaling here and there.

"I will join her", Rick heard himself saying suddenly.

"I've spent too much time with my plants and pigs lately. I need to stretch my legs a bit."

So it was decided. Just after breakfast they took the Hyundai and drove out of the gate.

It was quite silent ride.

Rick noticed that Michonne had no need for small talk whatsoever. She obviously appreciated the silence and could probably sit like a statue for hours.

Rick was not as calm. He found himself yapping about the weather, the insects, the walkers, the crop. Any subject except the scene in the bathroom the day before.

Michonne listened to him without responding. Just few nods here and there.

They saw some walkers on the road side, but otherwise it was surprisingly peaceful day.

They got to the mall without problems and found a pharmacy easily enough. The door was busted open. Many things were already gone, but there was still a lot of good stuff left. Michonne searched the shelves while Rick watched her back. They found some salves for the bites and took other useful things as well - toothpastes, condoms, nail scissors, cotton pads, tampons etc. Many things were already outdated, but they took them nonetheless.

They packed everything up in the car. Rick took one final glimpse around the street and tried to imagine the place just a few years back. People coming and going, somebody sipping latte on the corner, children laughing on the little playground nearby. Now it was abandoned, quiet and littered place. Rick shaked his head. Who would have seen the apocalypse coming? No one.

They sat in the car. Rick was on the driver's seat and they were ready to go. But then the sheriff decided to be straight.

"Michonne… about yesterday. I must tell you that seeing you naked like that has been bothering me ever since. I'm not used to see women like that. And it has been so long since I … since I was with Lori… and...", he got lost in his own words.

"It's ok, Rick. I know you want me. That's why you decided to come along today", the black woman said calmly.

She turned to stunned Rick and smiled a bit.

"I think you really need to have sex right about now. You'll feel better after that. Open your zipper, please."

"No, please Michonne, you misunderstood me, I didn't mean that.." Rick stammered.

"Yes you did. Open your pants now or I will do it for you."

Rick was so shocked that he obeyed without objection.

And just like that Michonne bowed down and took his member in her mouth.

Rick inhaled sharply. The pleasure was so strong, so immediate. He got rock hard in a second. Rick couldn't remember what he was about to say, not anymore.

He squeezed the wheel with one hand and caressed Michonne's head with the other.

There was not much room between Rick's stomach and the wheel, but Michonne was skillful and flexible enough to do this in narrow space. Rick could feel her fingers on the base of his dick, her lips around his length. Her tongue kept swirling over his tip again and again. Her movements were slow and deliberate at first, then she found a heavenly, quickening rhythm. Rick realized that this wouldn't last long. He threw his head behind and accidentally hit the horn with his other hand.

Michonne didn't let it disturb her skillful performance. She kept going until Rick just couldn't do anything except come to her mouth fiercely. He was ashamed of the power of his reaction, especially when he realized that Michonne had swallowed it all.

"I'm sorry about that", he sputtered powerlessly as the woman slide backwards to her own seat.

"Don't be. Some women find that gross. I don't", Michonne said.

"What about you then?" Rick asked awkwardly realizing that he hadn't even kissed her yet.

"Everything in time, cowboy. Let's get back before they start to worry", the woman said eyes already on the road.

**xxxx**

The man had watched them drive out of the gate with rage. He also had volunteered to go with her, but did anyone even notice that? No, they bypass him the second that beloved Rick opened his stupid mouth.

The woman with the blade was ready to overthrow that cop now, he knew it instinctively. And the cop followed her like a male dog which could smell the bitch in heat.

He gritted his teeth picturing them together in the car.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you for reading this far. If you want more, please follow and review. Very hot moments ahead, I believe.**

**Love, SandyBell**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Rick still couldn't believe what had happened. Michonne was truly unbelievable woman with that skillful mouth of hers.

All their years in marriage Lori had never done anything like that. In the beginning Rick had pleaded a few times, but his wife had always turned him down. And not only that - she had almost looked like the thought itself had disgusted her. So Rick let it be, he didn't want to force her to anything she didn't want.

And now this. Amazing, astonishing pleasure. So lightly and casually given by a woman he hardly knew. Yes, only now when he started to think about it he realized how little he actually knew about Michonne. What was her story? What kind of life did she have before the end of the world? Obviously she had lost loved ones too, but Rick had never really asked about it. And now he wondered why.

She lived here now, among them, helping and protecting. Silent in the company, deadly in the battle, that she truly was. But besides that she was like an unknown planet to Rick. Except now he knew what she could do with her mouth. And that was all he was able to think about ever since they returned from their run two days earlier.

He had tried to talk to Michonne afterwards, but the woman had ignored his efforts. Not rudely, but still.

But that was about to change soon. Rick knew that Michonne would return to her cell at midnight, after her shift in the watchtower. Her cell was apart from the others, so there would be no snooping ears. Tonight he would go to her and ask all the important questions, he had decided that. What was this thing between them? Was it love? Lust? Or just one-shot on the deserted road?

Rick prayed in his mind that would not be the case here, since he wanted her more than ever now. He didn't dream about Lori anymore, but still his nights were restless.

Lust for Michonne tortured him almost like a fever.

Midnight was at hand. Michonne returned to her cell pacing very quietly, very flexibly. She moved almost like a cat in the dark. Rick was sitting in the corner of the cell on the small stool. He had been waiting almost an hour already. The woman noticed him immediately, nodded to him and sat on the bed. She put her ever-present katana away and looked at the sheriff expectantly. Now that she was there Rick noticed that the right words were hard to find. He decided to go straight to the point.

"Michonne. About the other day. What was that all about? What is this between us? Please, I need to know what you are up to."

The woman smiled.

"It just seemed to me that you needed that. Badly."

"I did. It was wonderful. But also strange. Please, Michonne, help me out here", Rick pleaded.

"All right. You see, I've always appreciated you. You took me in here. You gave me home. And all this time I've seen you suffering since you lost a lot. I want to help you if I can", Michonne explained.

That was probably the longest speech she had ever given to Rick.

"Ok, I get that", the sheriff said.

"But is that the right reason to give oral sex to someone? I mean, I seriously don't expect anything like that from anyone who live here", Rick said confused.

Michonne smiled.

"What is the right reason to have sex then? Love? Lust? Marital obligation? Tell me that, please", she asked amused.

"You see, I've always liked sex. To me it's like a source of life. It's a way to resist death around us. The only way to feel fully alive", she explained.

She stood up from the bed and looked at Rick with serious face.

"Come here, Grimes. Now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

In better times Rick saw a document about lions on Discovery Channel once. He learned that in the herd of lions the female is actual hunter, fast and fearless, the one bringing in the meat. And yet in the times of mating the lioness behaves like a kitten around the male and in the end of the foreplay submits herself completely.

The memory of that programme went through Rick's mind when he stood up and stepped to Michonne. This woman truly was like a beautiful predator. And yet she was able to be both tender and passionate, Rick knew that now.

He put his hands on her waist and looked at her with serious face. Then he bowed down and kissed her luscious lips. Lightly at first, more deeply soon. Michonne raised her hands on Rick's shoulders, let them slide upwards and put her fingers in his hair. She opened her lips a little and let his tongue enter her mouth.

Rick could feel himself getting very hard very quickly. Michonne put her hand on his crotch and caressed his bulb through his pants. It became difficult to think clearly, but suddenly Rick remembered something.

"Wait. What about the protection? I really don't want to bring any more babies in this world", Rick whispered.

"It's ok, I have a spiral. A relic from the lost world", Michonne joked quietly, stepped back and took off her shirt and her bra. Then she opened the button of her pants and looked at Rick.

"Show me yours, Grimes."

Rick obeyed. He tossed his shirt and his pants on the floor.

They both were naked when they kissed again.

Very carefully Rick put his hand on her breast. He caressed the left nipple between his fingertips. Then he bowed his head down and took the right nipple into his mouth. He started to suck powerfully. Michonne groaned for building pleasure and spread her legs just enough for Rick's fingers. First one, then the other went inside of her.

She was very swollen, very wet already, he could feel that.

Michonne was sitting on the edge of the bed now, spreading her legs wide.

Rick kneeled on the floor between her legs and smiled at her playfully.

"My turn", he said, bowed his head down and tasted her salty flavour for the very first time.

Michonne gasped and moved herself downwards to meet Rick's mouth.

Rick kept teasing the most sensitive parts of her body with his tongue. This time it was Michonne who felt weak for pleasure.

"Please, Rick", she pleaded, and finally he let go.

He rose up and penetrated her. They looked at each other and started to move together.

Rick's thrusts were deep and powerful now. He knew that he didn't have to hold himself back with this woman. She was strong enough for him. They were a perfect match, she could take it all. And she did.

They came together forcefully.

**xxx**

He was listening them in the dark.

The man had sneaked in the next cell and now he just stood there. Listening and touching himself.

When the couple on the other side of the wall finally finished, one thing only was on his mind.

My turn.

**xxx**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I would really appreciate some reviews now. How do you like my Richonne so far? Please make my day - give me some feedback. Should I keep going?**

**Love,**

**SandyBell**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Rick woke up. He must have slept a while. Michonne was asleep next to him too, facing the wall. They were still on the bed, still naked, and Rick smiled remembering their shared pleasure. Michonne rested on her side, breathing steadily. Rick admired her statuesque back and kissed her shoulder lightly. He realized now that he should be getting back to his own cell soon. He didn't want Carl to wonder his whereabouts in the morning. Beth and Carol shared the night shifts with baby Judith, so luckily he didn't have to worry about her now.

Rick didn't want to wake Michonne up, so he got out of the bed very silently, dressed himself in the dark and left. He felt incredibly good, relaxed and happy. Maybe Michonne was right. Making love really was the best way to fight against death all around them.

The man in the next cell watched him go. He had waited for him to leave for so long, almost an hour. He truly had been patient. Part of him wanted Rick dead, but he really was not a murderer, he told to himself. He had other matters in his mind. And now it was time to act.

He took a scarf and tied it on his face. It was meant to protect his airways. Then he took something out of his pocket. A little ampoule, made of glass. Chloroform.

He had found it from the workshop of the prison. He knew it was used as a chemical in laboratories and as a solvent too. But he also knew that it had other interesting qualities as well. He broke the ampoule and poured its contents on the rag.

Then he stepped in the corridor and sneaked to the next cell. He moved very carefully, very quietly.

Now he was in Michonne's cell. Very slowly he stepped closer and settled himself on the bed, right next to sleeping woman. Very carefully he placed the rag near her face. Just for a few seconds. Just enough to get her to sleep more deeply. The woman inhaled and moved a bit.

"Shh, it's allright. It's just me, Rick", the man whispered canny and put his hand on her hip. He had already tossed the rag on the floor, away from the bed.

Michonne relaxed completely. She was now practically motionless.

The man turned her on her back and waited a while. Still nothing. She was breathing all right, that he made sure. But other than that, there was no sign of life.

The man smiled. He started to whisper to Michonne surprisingly gently.

"I'm better than that cop. I'll show you. Now it's my turn to be with you."

"Our first time has to be like this because of that blade of yours. It's your own fault. You see, you would cut me in half if you knew about this. Lucky for me, you don't."

At the same time he spread her legs and settled himself on top of her. And just like that he guided himself inside of her.

It was easy since she was still open and wet after Rick.

The man groaned. It felt so good. This woman was truly made for this, just as he had always imagined. She was so tight and deep.

Way too good for that cop, he thought while enjoying her beautiful body.

Afterwards he caressed Michonne for a while.

"I just hope that next time you will enjoy about this as much as I did now", he whispered, got up from the bed and dressed himself.

Momentarily he was not very proud of himself. But then again, in war and in love everything is allowed, he remembered.

Only problem was to know which of them this truly was, he thought when he saw her katana on the floor next to bed.

He left the small room quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Michonne woke up in the morning feeling dizzy. She also had a terrible headache. She was very rarely ill, so she kept wondering why now.

She got up from the bed nonetheless and drank a little bit water. It helped, she noticed.

She also noticed one other thing. On the floor there was a little, crinkly piece of fabric.

She picked it up from the floor and noticed a strange, syrupy smell.

It disgusted her and she put the rag away at once. But it was an odd thing to find from here, since she always kept the cell tidy.

Maybe Rick dropped it, she thought and decided to go to for a breakfast on the prison yard. Carol was always an early bird and usually organized breakfast there for everyone.

Michonne also noticed one other thing. Her crotch was swollen and she could still feel wetness between her thighs. It was obvious that she has had sex recently. A lot of it.

Rick truly had been insatiable, she thought and smiled. She decided to go and wash herself up before breakfast.

xxx

Rick was having a cup of coffee on the yard. It was a beautiful, sunny morning. On this particular morning the end of the world didn't seem so bad, he thought and smiled.

"Man, you're on the good mood today", noted Tyreese, who was sitting nearby sipping coffee as well.

Rick nodded and kept looking at the door. Suddenly he realized that he had been waiting Michonne to show up ever since he came to the yard. Unbearable thought followed.

He would have to wait all day long before he could make love to her again. They both had a lot of duties today.

The idea of long separation disgusted Rick. He needed her sooner. Her skin. Her breasts. Her cunt. It was really all he could think about now. Like some kind of spell. He got hard just by thinking about her.

Rick moved on the bench feeling awkward, and at that same moment Michonne opened the door and stepped on the yard. She was even more beautiful than Rick had remembered. She nodded casually to Rick and Tyreese and got herself a cup of coffee and some porridge made by Carol. She came to sit with them but focused on her plate.

Then Tyreese said something interesting.

"Daryl had to go for a quick run today. He left early with Sasha but asked us to check his traps. It has to be done today before walkers get all the prey. Who will go?"

"I know the locations of the traps well enough. I can go", Michonne volunteered.

"I can join you, so you don't have to carry everything here by yourself. Can you take care of the pigs and the crop today, Tyreese?" Rick asked casually.

"Sure, man", Ty said with a smile.

"Hey, I can come along to the woods as well. If there is a lot of catch, you will need more hands", Bob Stookey said with a friendly tone. He had been sitting nearby and had overheard their conversation.

There was no real reason to say no to him, so Rick nodded. They decided to leave just after breakfast.

xxx

It was nice to walk in the forest that day. The sun kept shining, the birds were singing and the only walkers they saw were far and seemed sort of harmless.

Unfortunately they didn't have any luck with the traps. In one them they saw some leftovers. Maybe it had been a rabbit once, but a walker had got to it first.

By noon they had checked all the traps. It was time to get back to the prison.

Rick turned to Bob.

"You can go ahead man, extra hands are not needed here. We can fix that one trap and follow you later."

Bob nodded and left. They watched him disappearing between the trees.

They waited a while, not saying a word. Then Rick turned to Michonne, took her on his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I'm sorry, I really can't wait until the evening. Let me have you here and now, please. I must", he mumbled hoarsely, hands touching her body all over.

Michonne glanced around. There was no danger anywhere to be seen. Just two of them on that little, sunny opening in the woods.

"On one condition. We have to be swift. No foreplay, no cuddling. And you have to do it from behind. I must be able to look around. It's not safe here", Michonne said.

"From behind? Are you sure? I've always thought that doggy style is somehow lowering for a woman. Lori said that many times", Rick hesitated.

Michonne smiled.

"Many women actually like that position. Myself included. You live and you learn, Grimes", she said playfully. Then she turned over, opened her pants and kneeled on the ground. The katana was right next to her on the ground.

Rick didn't hesitate no more.

In a second he was behind her, his pants already opened. This was truly one of the most provocative situations he had ever been in. This gorgeous woman right here for him to be taken. Giving herself to him so fully, so completely. He was rock hard now.

Rick put his hands on her hips and admired her muscular, beautiful behind.

Then he entered her swiftly. They both groaned for pleasure. For a heated moment they forgot the walkers, the circumstances, the dangerous world around them. This basic need was suddenly so overwhelming.

All his life Rick had been a considerate lover, always trying to anticipate woman's needs.

But not this time. Now he was just a horny male, copulating with his female. Michonne pushed her lower body backwards to meet Rick's thrusts. She enjoyed this every bit as much as him. Their bodies slammed together with force. This wouldn't last long.

xxx

Bob Stookey was watching them. He was standing behind the trees, but he could see them clearly enough. He had his own dick in his hand and he was following their every movement with envy eyes.

Those two really were like animals copulating, he thought. That bitch in heat let the cop on her repeatedly.

But not him, not once.

She truly deserved it, all of it, Bob thought remembering the previous night.

He put his hand in his pocket.

He still had two ampoules left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Once again Bob was in her cell. He knew this was risky, but he just couldn't stay away from here. All day long he had been picturing two of them in his mind. The scene he witnessed in the woods was such a turn on.

He stopped next to her bed with a rag in his hand. He listened to her breathing being on his guard. This woman was dangerous, he knew that.

He also knew that Rick wouldn't come here tonight. He had to stay with his baby daughter Judith now, since Beth was ill and Carol had already taken care of the girl two nights in a row. Michonne had to be tired now, since she had worked all day and taken care of her guard shift too.

Bob kneeled on the floor next to her bed, stretched out his hand and put the rag on her face lightly. Michonne moved a bit, whined in her sleep and then relaxed.

Bob waited for a moment. The woman didn't move no more. The man smiled in the dark. This truly is a perfect crime. No harm done to anyone, he told to himself.

He stood up and settled himself carefully on the bed. He took an extra pillow and put it next to the sleeping woman. Then he rolled her over so that the pillow was left under her stomach. He looked at the result with satisfaction. The angle was quite right now. He could take her from behind too. Just like Rick did earlier.

He bowed forward and started to whisper into her ear.

"Hello, girlfriend. I'm back. We can have fun together again. You're so sweet."

He settled himself behind her.

xxx

Glenn was very tired. He was returning from his guard shift and all he could think about was a warm bed next to Maggie. He walked down the hallway and around the corner so rapidly that he almost blunder into Bob Stookey who was coming from the opposite direction. Glenn dodged, recognized the man in the dark and stopped stunned.

"Bob? What are you doing here at this hour? You live in another wing. Is something wrong?" he whispered.

Bob stopped and stared at him obviously annoyed.

"I was just… just.. I think I saw a rat. I followed it here but I lost it", he said puffed.

"A rat? So what?" Glenn wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Forget it, man. It's nothing, really. I must go to get some sleep", Bob said, turned his back and walked away.

There was something here that bothered Glenn. He looked at the hallway which Bob just came from. There was only one cell at the end of it. Michonne's.

Glenn smiled. Suddenly he understood why the man was so uncomfortable. Apparently there was romance in the air. To be honest he was quite surprised - Bob and Michonne seemed quite unlikely couple to him. And just the other day Maggie said something… something about Michonne and Rick. Oh yes, now Glenn remembered it. Maggie was sure that those two had something going on between them. If so, Glenn was happy for his friend. Rick had been like a living corpse ever since Lori died.

But now, when Glenn came to think about it, he realized that Rick had obviously been on much better mood lately. Maybe this was some kind of love triangle, Glenn thought.

He decided to tease Michonne a little with this. It might be fun, since the woman was always so stoic and reserved.

He would also tell Maggie about this, Glenn decided. This would be the first time ever he knew something like this before she did.

xxx

At the breakfast Glenn sat on Michonne's table. He was on very good mood and grinned at her wide. The woman didn't look so good, he noticed. She was obviously tired and had circles around her eyes. Also whites of her eyes were little reddish, he noted.

"Good morning. You look like you didn't sleep so well", Glenn said casually.

"I've a terrible headache and I feel kind of dizzy too. I think I must speak to Hershel about this", Michonne said quietly.

"Love hurts", Glenn hummed and winked his eye on her.

"What do you mean?" Michonne asked and knitted her brow.

"Come on. I know. I saw Bob coming from your cell last night. Love is in the air, I presume", Glenn joked.

"Please, repeat. What did you just say?" Michonne snapped.

Her face was grave.

**xxx**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you for reading this far. And special thanks to Honeyconcha and Vickih! Please review and inspire me to continue.**

**Love,**

**SandyBell**


	10. Chapter 10

Bring me back to life Chapter 10.

Michonne and Glenn went straight to Bob's cell. This was the first time ever they were actually in here. A little room was obviously abandoned.

"He's gone. His gear too", noted Glenn.

Michonne searched the room quickly. She didn't find anything until she grabbed the mattress and turned it over. She boggled.

There were few familiar objects under the mattress. Michonne recognized them immediately. Her own panties. Her old t-shirt. Tuft of her hair. And something else. A little piece of fabric with familiar, syrupy smell. She felt kind of sick just by looking at it.

"What is it? What does this mean?" asked Glenn confused.

"And where is Bob?"

At that same moment Hershel stepped into cell. He had overheard Glenn's last question.

"I saw him leaving very early this morning. He walked out of the gate just before sunrise. He told me he had to go for a run. Why are you looking for him?", the old man wanted to know.

Michonne turned to Hershel and passed the rag to him.

"Tell me, Hershel. What do you smell?"

The old man took the piece of fabric and sniffed. He turned up his nose immediately.

"Chloroform. Be careful, it can cause unconsciousness. Where did you get this?"

"From this cell. But I have one just like it here", said Michonne and took another rag from her pocket.

"Are there some other symptoms?" she asked in a low voice.

"Oh yes. Nausea, headache, disorientation, arrhythmias. That's why it's not used as an anesthetic anymore", Hershel explained.

Both men looked at Michonne confused.

"Please, don't say a word about this to anyone. I have to speak to Daryl", the black woman said and left.

xxx

Bob Stookey was standing in a little cabin in the woods. There was an empty kettle on the table. Long ago he had agreed with the Governor that this little building few miles from the prison would be their way to communicate. The Gov would leave letters in the empty kettle and Bob would do the same. Both of them would check the place weekly at least. He would know about his plans and the Governor would get all the information he needed from the prison.

But then he had disappeared. The kettle was empty week after week. Bob slipped here to check the place whenever he could, but for nothing.

Same today. No messages, nothing. To be honest, he was not sure what to do next. That irritating korean guy had seen him leaving Michonne's cell and was obviously suspicious. He couldn't risk it no more so he took his gear and his flick knife and left. And now he was wondering where to find his boss.

He would definitely go back to prison one day. With the Gov and the rest of his men. They would overrun the place and afterwards Michonne would be his again - but this time openly, he thought and smiled. He decided to head to east, to the last location of the Governor he knew about.

He opened the door and stepped outside. He froze.

Michonne and Daryl were standing on the yard. Obviously waiting for him, not saying a word. They looked like two predators, Bob thought. That fuckin redneck tracked me here, he realized in a second.

Michonne and Daryl were standing back to back, looking at him, motionless.

He had his crossbow.

She had her katana.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Bob forced a smile on his face and approached Daryl and Michonne slowly.

"Hello guys! Are you on a hunt here? I haven't seen any animals today", he said casually.

"Shut up, you asshole. Your game is over now", Michonne said softly.

"I know you drugged me. And I suspect you harassed me too while I was unconscious. Come clean now, Bob. What the hell are you up to?"

The man stopped and smiled a little at her. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at her.

"What am I up to? This is an easy one. I love you, Michonne."

Daryl couldn't be silent anymore.

"Love? Shut up, you sick fuck. She told me what you did to her. You're a disgusting pig", the hunter snapped.

Bob's smile disappeared. His face twisted. When he opened his mouth again, his voice had changed. He didn't look like familiar Bob anymore. It was like a smiling mask would have been removed. This was a face of a madman, Daryl realized.

"I didn't just harass you, bitch! I fucked you in every way possible while you slept", Bob hissed at Michonne.

"And it was your own fault. You never looked at me twice. You only saw that fuckin cop, Rick. But not me, not ever!"

He turned swiftly to Daryl.

"Did you know that those two are banging all the time? In the prison, in the woods, everywhere! I wanted to get some of that too."

Then Bob spoke to Michonne again.

"It was not just sex that made me so angry. It was the way you two look at each other. He loves you. You love him. It's so obvious. You think he's better than me!" he shouted. Then he settled down, smiled and continued dodgy.

"I wonder what happens when he get to know about us. About the way I used your body. It will crush him, I know", he laughed maliciously.

Daryl stepped forward and jostled Bob.

"Shut your mouth, asshole!"

The hunter heard a low-level sound behind him. The katana slided out.

"Step aside, Daryl. Rick will never know about this. He has suffered enough", Michonne said.

"I'll take care of this", she continued in a deadly tone.

Daryl looked at Bob disdainfully and turned his back on him.

"Wait, brother!" the madman shouted. His voice had changed again. This time from angry to sugared and persuasive.

"You can't just let her kill me. I'm unarmed. And I know about the Governor. He is the one who sent me to the prison in the first place. He really hates you, you know. He's going to get all of you one day."

Bob giggled nervously and continued.

"You see, there is a kettle on the table in that cabin. It's like a mailbox. He will come here one day to check it out. You can ambush him if I help you, I know you can", the man waffled.

The hunter looked at him one last time with icy eyes.

"I'm not your brother. And I think Michonne should feed your balls to the walkers."

He stepped away.

Bob was furious now. He had his knife up in his sleeve. He let it slide in his hand quickly and tried to throw the knife on Daryl's back.

The katana swung.

Bob felt burning pain in his wrist. Then he realized that he didn't have a hand no more. It was lying on the grass right next to his knife, in a puddle of blood.

He screamed.

He saw sunlight dancing on the blade.

And that was the last thing he saw in this world.

xxx

That night people of the prison had a little barbecue party on the yard. It was a peaceful, beautiful evening. Rick did something special. He smiled at Michonne and took her hand. They walked together openly among everyone else, hand in hand. Being happy.

After a while Rick turned to Michonne and looked at her gently.

"Please, tell me now. What is this between us? I need to know."

The woman smiled.

"I think we are about to find out."

He bowed and kissed her in front of everybody.

"I told you there is something between them", Maggie whispered to Glenn.

Glenn smiled at her and nodded. He remembered the promise he made to Michonne earlier that day. The same promise that was made by Hershel and Daryl too.

Rick would never know.

xxx

A tall man stepped out from woods. He glanced around carefully and walked to the little cabin. He was dressed in black and had a black eye-patch too. He opened the door and stepped inside. The little building was almost empty. Just a big old kettle on the table. The man smiled and opened the lid.

He inhaled and took a step back. He couldn't help but to stare at the object in the kettle. It was skillfully removed and neatly punctured. He recognized it immediately.

It was Bob's head.

THE END

**xxx**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you for reading! Please give me your final reviews.**

**And enjoy my two other stories as well.**

**Love,**

**SandyBell**


End file.
